


Cherry Blossoms

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Anime, Community: femslash100, Daydreaming, Drabble, F/F, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: burn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossoms

Ikaruga spread her legs as her hand slipped between her thighs. Of all the fights she had fought, one stood clear in her mind. Erza, her only loss. She closed her eyes and imaged Erza's beautiful hair, her almost naked body, and swords in hand. She was stunning and Ikaruga reached out with her free hand as if she could touch Erza in that moment.

Ikaruga imagined Erza dropping her swords, dropping to her knees, as her own kimono fell to the floor. Her skin burned with the thought of Erza licking between her thighs and she moaned in delight.


End file.
